


Awkward

by kiapurity



Series: Mass Effect short stories [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: Short fic written in June 2012.Kaidan's friends sets him up on a blind date and well, let's just say that it's pretty awkward.
Series: Mass Effect short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602385





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Canned Note: Bioware owns the characters.  
> Canned Note 2: Supposedly, the doctor was Dr. Michel according to a leaked script. Obviously, this wasn’t in the final game.

Some friends.  
Two of his buddies in question decided that the best way to kick him out of depression was to set him up with a date with some doctor on the Citadel. He didn’t even know why he agreed to the stupid idea.  
He would rather be home in his bed, doing nothing but trying to sleep the day away. It was all he did these days; throwing self into work, coming back home lonely and doing nothing but staring at the walls and sleeping.  
Still didn’t even feel comfortable with the idea of … seeing someone while feeling like everything had been ripped out and shredded.  
Damn it, Shepard.  
Kaidan was awkwardly sitting at a table in one of the many bars on the Citadel, waiting. He secretly hoped the date would stand him up so he could have an excuse to leave and hide in his bed.  
Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t going to happen.  
Surprise registered on his face as he recognized his date approaching. A brunette in medical scrubs… wait a minute, wasn’t that the doctor they saved from that shoot-out last year…?  
“Doctor Michel?”  
“Oh! I didn’t know you were my date, Staff Commander Alenko! I– er…”  
Kaidan tilted his head at the doctor.  
She laughed nervously and waved off the unsaid commentary and sat down at the table.  
“So, it HAS been a while.”  
“Yes, it has.”  
A few moments worth of silence passed before Dr. Michel ordered some drinks for herself but even then, it was accompanied with even more silence. He had a funny feeling that the date was just going to end up terrible.  
Terrible in terms of neither party was actually interested in each other.  
There was a vague memory of how Dr. Michel seemed to fawn over a certain turian known as one Garrus Vakarian.  
It was obvious that Kaidan’s friends were idiots.  
“… h-how is Garrus?” Dr. Michel sputtered out nervously. “I mean, do you ever still hear from him?”  
“Er… not since …” A pause. “Shepard’s funeral. Last I heard, he tried to get back into C-Sec.”  
“That’s it. He’s not there anymore.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah… I was hoping you would know something since …” She sighed. “This date is pretty silly, isn’t it?”  
“It is.”  
“I mean, we obviously are thinking about other people. But, it’s always good to drink with friends and remember our missed ones.”  
“I’ll drink to that.”

Elsewhere on Omega…  
Garrus sneezed then he blinked, looking slightly puzzled. Damned colds were going around lately.  
Then he returned to calibrating his favorite sniper gun of bat-turian justice.


End file.
